


Fuck Yourself

by undercoversupercorp



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, First Time, Incest, Kissing, Selfcest, Tribbing, a little of alex and kara at the end, finger riding, having sex with yourself, kara and kara, kara and kara have sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28318191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undercoversupercorp/pseuds/undercoversupercorp
Summary: Through some supernatural accident, Kara Danvers gets split into two – both have the same memories and personality and feel that they're the "real Kara." They get pretty stressed out. Alex tries to help them ease into a peaceful coexistence by inviting herself over for drinks so the three can talk. Alex winds up convincing the two Karas to make out and have sex – Alex watches but doesn't get involved, but she coaxes the Karas to keep doing things to each other and take advantage of the opportunity.4K commission by anon for Kara selfcest.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers, Kara Danvers/Kara Danvers
Comments: 3
Kudos: 80





	Fuck Yourself

There were days when Kara would wake up feeling like any other day. She was too sleepy to get up, but too much of a goody-two-shoes to skip work.

But today. Today felt different. She woke feeling a little out of breath. Like she had one of those dreams where you were running from something and you woke up right in the middle. There was this strange sensation in her chest, like something was missing or something was taken away. It was a tightness that felt more like someone had ripped something out of her than the regular medical meaning of the word.

For the briefest of seconds, she considered taking a day off, one from many she has saved up. But the briefest second was over before she even truly considered it. 

Running through her morning routine, she went ahead with her regular pace and began to get ready. It was a regular day after all and she wasn’t about to overthink that single moment that probably was just her body taking its time waking up.

Work was the same. She worked for CatCo Magazine and was out running a story about illegal dealings down at the docks. Her sources - which were mainly her super hearing - told her that a rich playboy was involved in arm’s dealing and weapon manufacturing. She couldn’t stop him as Supergirl because he had too many lawyers backing him up. Even when she caught him in the act, he would walk out the next day. So she needed to catch him as Kara Danvers, reporter, rather than the Superhero.

Walking between crates and barrels of equipment and goods on the docks, she pressed her hand to her chest to ease the tightness. It was still there. The feeling like something was missing. She couldn’t explain it. Couldn’t define where it came from or what it could be caused by. She made a mental note to go visit Alex and ask her if it was a Kryptonian thing or not.

One thing for sure, her powers were acting out ever since this morning. She hasn’t been feeling as lively as usual, flying made her tired, and she was pretty convinced she was having a very slow very agonizing heart attack.

Movement in the distance forced her to focus back on what she was here for; catching this guy and taking some very incriminating pictures of him. She hid behind a green shipping container and watched some men carrying boxes and moving them to other sides of the dock. She kept watching as she pulled out her phone and began recording. Her eyes darted down and she watched them through the screen of her phone, zooming in on some areas.

Something caught her eyes while she was zooming. She panned back to it and gasped.

There was someone else.

Another woman.

Hiding behind another shipping container on the opposite side of the dock. 

She was also recording and was also blonde. In fact…

Kara zoomed in on her a little more and-

It was her!

Same blonde hair, same clothes. Kara looked up from her camera in the direction of the other woman just as the other woman also looked up from her phone and looked her way. It was like standing in front of a mirror. But there were no mirrors here, they were at the docks.

She put her hand up to see if the reflection would do the same and confirmed that it wasn’t a reflection. It was another person who looked exactly like her!

_ A shapeshifter maybe?  _ she thought to herself, running through all the possibilities. She didn’t why, but she had the oddest sensation that the other person looking back at her was…

Her.

It was strange, but her mind reminded her of the missing piece of her and put up blaring red lights of that woman being it. She darted back behind the shipping container and sneaked back until she rounded back and crossed to the other side. The woman seemed to have the same idea and suddenly Kara was met with…

Herself.

They stood face to face, 2 pairs of confused ocean blue eyes holding one another. Kara felt her powers stir inside of her, like they were bubbling up to the surface at being so close to this person who was her.

“Wha-?”

“Who are you?” the other woman said.

Kara gasped, “Who am I?! Who are you?!”

They both raised an eyebrow at one another.

“I’m Kara!”

“ _ I’m _ Kara!”

* * *

Alex tapped on her tablet as she read over the scans and the test results of her sister’s. It had been a long day, and the fact that Kara suddenly showed up at the DEO with  _ another  _ Kara…

Well, it sure made it even longer.

“According to your test results,” she began, “both of you have the same biological compositions as the other. Same blood type, same calcium and iron levels, same blood pressure, same cholesterol.” She flicked the screen to move to the other page, “You even have the same bone density and muscle mass as the other.”

“What does that mean?” Kara asked.

“And where did this other Kara come from?” Kara also asked.

“I should be asking that question, not you! I’m the real Kara here!”

“What’re you talking about?! I’m the real-”

“That’s just it!” Alex interrupted them, “You’re both the real Kara.”

Both Karas looked at her questioningly.

“I’ve read about this once in some old Kryptonian text. I don’t remember the details - I’ll have to pull it up again - but whatever is happening here has happened before.”

“Well, how do we reverse it?”

Alex shrugged, “Like I said, I’ll have to pull it up again and reread the text to see what it says, but for now…” she eyed both of her sisters, “Just lay low. The both of you. Maybe stay in your apartment.”

“And do what?! Talk to myself?!” Kara exclaimed dramatically.

Alex shrugged again, “Actually, yeah. That wouldn’t be the worst idea. Haven’t you always thought about it?”

Kara raised her eyebrow in question.

Alex chuckled, “Oh come on! You’ve never found yourself talking to yourself before? It’s the same thing, but now you’re actually talking to yourself.”

Kara looked at the other Kara skeptically.

Alex sighed, “Tell you what. I’ll pass by your apartment tonight and hang out with you- erm with you  _ guys  _ to keep you both company. It’ll take me awhile to find the exact text I’m looking for and then put it into the translation algorithm we have here. The translation usually takes a couple of days.”

“A couple of days?!” both Kara shouted.

“You wanna translate thousands of years old Kryptonian?!” Alex asked.

Both Karas deflated. One of them had a snarky comment, “It’s like translating Shakespeare that’s been mixed in with some French, German and Russian and with a whole lot of gibberish.”

Alex laughed, “I know!”

* * *

Alex drank from her beer as she sat on the couch witnessing the odd conversation between her sister and… her sister.

“I like caramel sauce on my ice cream. How about you?”

“Me too!”

They both gasped like it was such a surprise to them.

Alex rolled her eyes, “You’re the same person! Talk about something else for fuck sakes! Or make out or something! Anything but this!”

Both Karas looked at Alex with shocked faces.

Alex smirked, “What? It would be kinda interesting making out with yourself.”

The dumbstruck Karas looked at Alex with wide eyes. 

Alex sighed, "What?! It's not the craziest thing in the world!" 

Finally, both Kara's looked at each other. 

Alex was shocked that the idea was slowly being accepted. She pushed further, "I think you guys should go for it. See how it feels. What's the worst that can happen?" 

Kara shrugged, "It's certainly…"

"... different," the other one continued. 

"But not…"

"...bad different."

Alex almost choked on her beer, "Really?" 

Kara looked at her then, "I mean, I am kinda curious to know what's it like when someone kisses me."

"Me too," the other Kara said. 

Alex rushed to agree, “Exactly. You guys should do it. See how it feels.”

Both Kara’s looked at one another, one of them even biting down on her lower lip causing the other to look down to her lips. Alex watched in awe at the interaction, seeing how hesitant they both were and how unsure.

One Kara leaned her head in closer, eyes staring intently at lips that were quivering with uncertainty. She looked up to check it was still okay, before confirming and leaning forward more until her lips pressed to her own lips on someone else.

The kiss was sensual. A touch of unsure lips that quivered when they kissed their equal. Kara closed her eyes almost immediately. A half second before their lips met, just to allow the idea of kissing herself truly sink in. It was a small kiss. A peck maybe, not that she would truly be sure. She didn’t have much experience and she was slowly realizing that neither did the person she was kissing. The lips that she was kissing were just as unsure as she was, just as hesitant even. 

And that realization made her feel more at ease.

Kara reached forward, pushing her lips slightly closer to her other self’s own soft lips. Their lips fit together like they were made as one and Kara relished in that feeling that whatever it was that she was feeling, this other Kara was probably feeling it too. 

She brought her hand up to her face, changing the angle of the kiss to test out the waters of this uncertainty.

Kara moaned deep in her throat when she felt a hand slide up her thigh and squeeze a little at the muscle there. Her skirt was being pushed further and further up and she got goosebumps where the hand made contact with skin that rarely ever got touched.

Alex watched intently from where she sat as her sister kissed her other self. Her eyes were wide and focused, not blinking in fear she would miss out on a detail. She watched as a hand was pushing a skirt up. A moan being sounded, another hand being pushed into the hair of the other. It looked straight out of Alex’s fantasies.

Kara decided to become a bit bolder then. She used her tongue to probe passed soft lips and touch the other woman’s tongue. She kept up her assault, running her tongue along the other Kara’s lips and teeth and circling her tongue. She moaned at this new found erotic sensation of making out like this, of it being much more than a simple innocent kiss and something much dirtier.

They were both panting when they broke the kiss and stared at each other.

“How was it?” Alex asked, voice rough with arousal.

“It was…” Kara began.

“... wonderful,” the other finished.

Alex watched as they both looked like they wanted to keep going. She herself wanted them to keep going. It was adding a lot of new material to the file in her mind of sexual fantasies about Kara.

“You should keep going,” Alex suggested, praying to all the gods that she didn’t just push too hard.

Kara didn’t even stop to think about it. She leaned again and kissed her other self, who took her face in between her hands and pulled her closer. Kara reached and circled her waist, deepening the kiss even further. It felt good. It felt beyond good. It felt much better than she thought it would be kissing herself.

Alex bit down on her own lip. She wanted to push for more. Wanted to take it further but was too scared they would suddenly put a stop to it all. So she just sat there while her sister made out with an exact replica of herself on the couch in front of her and they were a mess of circling arms and fingers digging in blonde hair.

They broke the kiss again and Kara looked at Alex this time, “You’re okay with this?”

Alex wanted to say that she was  _ more  _ than okay with this.

“I don’t mind,” she chose to say, “I’m just as curious to be honest. You guys could go further if you want. I don’t mind at all.”

Kara’s eyes widened, “Go further how?”

Alex’s heart almost gave out at the lack of a refusal. “Kiss her again and I’ll tell you what to do.”

Kara didn’t argue that time either. She seemed really eager to get back to kissing the other Kara. And so did her equal.

Both Karas kissed one another, getting back to their much enjoyable makeout session. They used their tongues to experiment a little more and waited for Alex to tell them what to do next.

“Okay, one of you is going to slowly start unbuttoning the other’s shirt,” Alex tried. She held her breath to see what would happen next.

Kara gingerly maneuvered her fingers to make work of the buttons on the other Kara’s shirt. She surprised herself by being okay with all of this.

“Push her shirt away, now.”

Kara did so easily, mouth still very much occupied and working with her eyes closed.

“You wanna feel her breasts, don’t you?” Alex asked.

Kara thought about it for a second before being shocked at the fact that she wanted to touch a pair of breasts for the first time and wasn’t as nervous as she thought she would be. 

“Take off her bra, Kara,” Alex instructed.

With the shirt pushed open, Kara reached behind all while her mouth changed the angle of the kiss and tested a new angle that allowed her to go deeper. She had trouble unfastening the bra the first couple of times, but was successful on her fourth time and snatched away the material that was keeping her from breasts.

Kara broke the kiss to take in the scene.

It was odd, because they were  _ her  _ breasts. She knew these breasts so well, and yet that precise thought was what made her feel a pleasurable rush deep inside and a need to feel them. She ran her thumb over the left nipple, watching in fascination as it began to harden and wrinkle at the touch. She looked up to see Kara closing her eyes and letting her head roll back a little. Kara decided she liked that. Wanted to see more of it.

She squeezed the breast in her hand, loving the feel of it in her hand without it being her own breast. It didn't make much sense to her; it also couldn’t have been more clear.

With an idea forming in her head, she leaned down and flicked her tongue over the nipple and then took it into her mouth. She heard moaning from above her.

“Fuck,” Alex whispered from where she sat. She was mesmerized by the scene in front of her. 

Somewhere along the line, Alex was too enthralled to really know when, both Karas had stripped completely and were both naked on the couch, still making out sloppily. Alex’s hand was itching to be shoved down her pants and relieve herself from the burning sensation she had between her legs. 

“Get on top of her lap, Kara,” Alex instructed, still very much shocked they were still listening to her.

It didn’t take much for Kara to hike a leg over the other’s lap and straddle her without breaking their kiss.

They gave each other wet kisses on necks and had hands touching almost everywhere but down there. And Alex sought to remedy that quickly.

“Kara, reach between you and touch her clit,” Alex said.

This time Kara hesitated a little and broke the kiss. She looked at herself and gave a silent question before getting a nod back. Kara reached down and slowly touched her clit. She recognized the pleasure on the other Kara’s face immediately. She could almost feel it herself. 

The Kara that sat on her lap moaned loudly as Kara began rubbing her clit gently. They were both so wet, not registering anything else but each other. A needy whine came from deep within Kara’s throat as the finger on her clit began to add pressure and speed. Kara began to grind on that finger, wantonly moving her hips for added friction on her clit.

That same finger suddenly moved down, until it found an opening and Kara moaned even louder at the implication of how close she was about to be fucked by her own finger on someone else.

Kara pushed her finger inside the wet pussy and groaned at how tight it was, just the right amount of tightness she was used to when she masturbated alone. And then it hit her! She knew exactly what she liked. 

And with that realization, she plunged two fingers deep inside the pussy and scratched on the spot that always made her see stars.

“Oh!” Kara screamed, “Rao, yes!”

Kara immediately found the perfect rhythm as her fingers began to curl and thrust just like she knew she would to herself.

“Ride her fingers,” Alex said from where she sat.

Kara began to move her hips as the Kara under her stopped the thrusting of her fingers and simple pointed them up for her to fuck herself on. She thrusted her hips up and down on those fingers and sought after a quick and efficient release that she knew was about to come. It was all too much. Fucking herself was making her go crazy with pleasure.

“Harder Kara,” Alex ordered, “faster.”

Kara rode those fingers faster, already tasting the trembling that came with the possibility of a release. It’s right there. So close, she could feel it. She pushed her hips back and forth on those fingers and feeling her cunt being manipulated into the stretch of the two fingers. Kara’s legs started shaking, her breath breaking up into small shallow ones.

“Oh Rao!” she cried out, feeling the fingers begin to thrust as well meeting her half way and reaching that spot that made her go crazy. Kara felt coil inside of her spring tighter and tighter and tighter and tighter until…

“Oh!” Kara screamed her release, holding onto shoulders under her.

* * *

"Oh, that feels so good!" Kara moaned out loud, grinding her clit harder on her other self's clit and pussy. She continued to roll her hips, swaying them to the rhythm of their sexual desires. 

They were both on the bed now. After Kara’s release on the couch, they continued their makeout session in a lazy way until they both decided to take it to the bed.

Never in her life, Kara thought that she would be so turned on by herself. But once her reservations were dimmed, she took a step back and really thought about it. 

She looked at the woman under her, looked into her own ocean blue eyes. She traced down to that chiseled jaw, that muscled neck. Kara felt herself shiver from how turned on she was as she thrusted harder. 

And then there were the abs. She was fit, athletic, even ripped if she was really honest. Her hand sneaked down and traced the edges of those washboard abs, loving how they rippled beneath her fingers. 

She felt the Kara under her grab both her ass cheeks and squeeze roughly, pulling her closer and harder against their clits. She moaned louder at the roughness of those hands, falling a little and planting her fists on either side of Kara's head. 

"Fuck me harder," Kara said from underneath her, watching her with intense eyes. 

Kara grabbed both of her other self's legs and opened her up even more. She grunted as she thrusted her hips harder, fucking her with all the effort she could muster. 

"Yes! Just like that!" 

The friction on her clit was mind blowing. She could feel her whole body tingling with pleasurable sensation rushing from between her legs and seeping through the rest of her body. 

From under her, she could hear whimpering, "I'm close."

"Wait!" Kara said, still thrusting like her life depended on it, "I want us to come together."

Kara's squeezed her eyes shut from pleasure. She was almost there. She could almost taste the climax that awaited her. 

And suddenly, her pleasure intensified when her other self raised her head off the bed, latched onto one of her nipples and began sucking roughly. 

"Oh fuck, your mouth feels so good!" 

She felt the hands on her ass squeeze tighter, pulling her harder against herself. Her clit was being flicked so perfectly, fitting nicely against the other Kara's clit. 

"Suck harder!" Kara hissed, "Bite on it!" 

And just as she felt a pair of teeth suddenly bite down on her nipple, Kara all but lost it. 

"Now!" She screamed, "Cum now!" 

Kara was suddenly flipped, falling onto the bed as she fell into her orgasm. The other Kara began grinding her own clit roughly against her own pulsing one. Kara was just frozen in place, the breath still not having fully reached her lungs until-

"Oh!" she screamed, orgasm drowning her in pleasure. 

The other Kara had just grunted, thrusting one last time before she also froze mid thrust, mouth agape and eyes rolling back as she climaxed. 

"Oh God!" she screamed as well, moaning out loud and moving her hips just slightly now instead of the intense thrusting she was applying only seconds ago. 

It was silent for a second of utter bliss, both of them climaxing together until their moans broke the silence and their breaths became labored. 

Suddenly the Kara on top began moving again, her hips thrusting just as hard as they were before their orgasm, as though chasing after something. 

"Something is-" Kara began to say, "Oh God, I can't-" she was cut off by the pleasure they were both feeling. 

They both felt it. They both chased after it, both not sure what  _ it  _ was. 

Until it finally happened. 

"Oh. My. God," they both screamed as they both began to squirt into each other's pussies. 

The thrusting became animalistic, both of them seeking more of that ultimate sensation that came from the squirting that had happened.

And just when the liquids began to seep under them in a puddle, they both fell limb, one Kara collapsing on top of the other in exhaustion.

Alex watched from the corner of the room on the arm chair, hand shoved inside her pants and fingers shoved inside her pussy. She was dripping, ruining her underwear from how wet she was. She hadn’t come yet, it was too much of a dream come true for her to simply waste it on a simple orgasm. She wanted it to last. She thrusted her two fingers in and out of her pussy slowly, leisurely, savoring the taste of her sister fucking and being fucked at the same time. She wasn’t sure who the lucky one was: her of both of her sisters.

Alex bit down on her lower lip when the Kara on top began to make out with the other one. Something about her sister, her very sexy sister, making out with herself had such a strong effect on her. 

From where she sat, Alex could see tongues being slipped into the kiss. The Kara on the bed hiked her knee up and around the other Kara. The one on top traced her strong hands over those smooth thighs until her hand found purchase on Kara’s ass cheek, squeezing a little on instinct.

It was straight out of Alex’s fantasy if you asked her. A conjuration of her late night scenarios that she often played in her head of being fucked by Kara, but with a plot twist of a second Kara all wrapped up in a nice erotic movie that she watched from her comfortable chair with her fingers drawing lazy circles over her clit.

She watched closely, slouching a little more on the chair to get at a better angle on her clit, her pants being too tight. The two Karas were a mess of tangled limbs, their breasts pressed up against each other as they vigorously made out for a while.

Kara looked over the other Kara's shoulder to her sister. Alex had her head rolled back on the headrest and her hand shoved in her pants. This whole time she was more focused on herself and her other self that she had almost completely forgotten about Alex. Her cheeks flushed at the sight of Alex pleasuring herself in front of her like that, especially since they were sisters and they grew up together. But Kara had to admit, there was a sort of rush that went through her at the sight of her sister in that position. Her mind rolled out images of a naked Alex and she felt herself moan at the wetness that gathered between her legs at such an image.

“Alex?” she said, causing Alex to snap her eyes open. Kara was leaning her head upright over two pillows while the other Kara continued to suck on her breast.

Alex met her eyes and Kara could see that her fingers didn’t stop moving at all. The movement from beneath her pants was increasing and Alex held her eyes through it all.

Kara brought her lips to the other Kara’s ears and whispered something to her. She immediately got a smile back and the woman got off her and the bed.

Alex watched intently as both Karas, naked in all their glory, began walking towards her. Her fingers automatically began thrusting faster inside her pussy finding the wetness there increasing and starting to seep out. Her hand was suddenly stopped by the Kara on the right.

“Let us help you with that,” she whispered and it took all of Alex’s resolve not to moan at the voice and those words connected together. Kara pulled her hand out from her pants as the other Kara began tugging at the pants to take them completely off. Alex nudged herself a little off the chair to help tug the pants down, and seconds later, she was sitting there with only her black boy shorts.

Alex shuddered when she felt Kara’s nails on her skin as she tugged on her underwear as well while her shirt and sports bra were pulled off from the other woman, until she was finally sitting there, legs wide open and proudly naked from top to bottom.

One of the Karas got up from the floor and sat in her lap. She leaned her head down and slowly, so nerve-wrackingly slowly, closed the gap between their lips and kissed her. Alex moaned at the kiss but went for it with her own lips, finally tasting her sister like she had always fantasized about. She felt a hand run down her arm, nails just scratching a trail down her skin in a teasing way. Alex focused on the kiss, shoving her tongue inside Kara’s mouth and taking control of the kiss by deepening it. She loved the sound that Kara was making especially when Alex snuck a hand between them and grabbed one of her breasts, squeezing lightly to test their heaviness. Kara had nice breasts; not too big that looked fake and not too small either. They were firm and the nipples responded almost immediately to Alex’s touch by hardening and jutting out.

Alex felt a tongue begin to play with her earlobe before a whisper sounded out in her ear, “I really liked it when you told me what you wanted me to do,” Kara said tauntingly, tongue circling her earlobe.

Alex broke the kiss to smile at what was said in her ear. She faced the other Kara and looked her in the eye before speaking, “You like being a little girl, don’t you?”

Kara nodded, anticipation evident in her eyes.

Alex smirked, looking at both Kara’s before getting up and carrying Kara with her in her arms. She threw her younger sister on the bed smiling at the screaming laughter that came out of Kara. The other Kara walked beside her, smiling innocently and waiting for her orders.

Alex didn’t hesitate one bit.

“Go sit on her face and fuck yourself on it. I’m gonna get a taste of my sister’s pussy.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can commission something you like [HERE](http://ko-fi.com/undercoversupercorp/commissions) on my Ko-Fi


End file.
